


Just tell me why

by Willofhounds



Category: Chuck (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Katsuki, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gen, Good Chisaski Kai, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Parental Tsukauchi Naomasa, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: After a year of being mostly MIA except for a few emails and nondescript sightings Snapshot the vigilante returns home. The heroes notice that the vigialnate is colder than he was before. More serious and less of his previously cheery self. M/M Soulmate AU
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Midoriya Izuku, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist & Midoriya Izuku, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Snipe, Stephen Bartowski/MajimaHigari | Power Loader, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 131





	1. Return part 1

**A/N Thank you to everyone who supports my fics. This is another Tsunagu/Izuku fic. Read the warnings carefully.**

**Warnings: M/M relationships, Soulmates, Abusive Inko, Quirk discrimination, Abusive Bakugo Katsuki**

Hakamata's POV

An emergency alert had gone out to all heroes in the area. It didnt matter if they were on duty or not. Everyone received a text that the Water Hose Dou was in trouble.

Tsunagu was in the area due to it being his day off. Even if it wasnt the reason for the call out for help would have dragged him in. All heroes knew of the Water Hose Dou. They were famous for fighting forest fires as rescue heroes. While they could fight it wasnt their strong point by any means.

The call-out had been a villain attack by the name of Muscular. Muscular was a A-Rank villain who would not hesitate to kill the heroes. Tsunagu didnt know much about the villain beyond his quirk. There were very few weaknesses that he could think of.

The battle was going on, on the opposite side of the town. By the time he arrived, things were already dire. Both of the Water Hose heroes were down and bleeding. From what he could tell they were unconscious. Muscular stood over the ready to deal the blow to end their lives.

Before Tsunagu could jump in to help them he was shoved roughly to the side. There was a snap and a shout obscured by a voice modulator, "Stop!"

Muscular who had already begun to launch an attack inexplicably froze. His eyes moved but it was as if he was stuck in place. Tsunagu used the distraction to pull the two heroes away from the villain. Both were badly injured in several places. Luckily they didnt seem to be in danger of bleeding out.

Still, the would need an ambulance. He could see several compound fractures that would need to be carefully healed. Looking back at the rescuer he frowned.

The person was male even with a voice modulator he could tell that much. They were just over five feet tall. Hair and eye color were interminable with the hood that was pulled over his head. With his quirk, Tsunagu could feel the cotton fibers of the person's undershirt, the kevlar fibers over that, and the sweatshirt on top. The pants were military-grade BDUs with pockets full what he could only guess were support items.

This might not be his normal patrol area but he had not heard of a hero wearing this kind of gear. Possibly a vigilante. One with a strong moral compass considering he saved two pro heroes without a second thought.

Tsunagu inquired noticing that the villain was still unable to move, "How long can you keep him like that?"

The unknown hero (vigilante?) replied coldly, "As long as necessary. Just don't move him from my direction path until he's secured."

Good, that meant they could wait for backup. Tsunagu didnt have any quirk suppressing cuffs or even capture tape on him. This was supposed to be his rare vacation. Instead, he got caught up in the tail end of a villain fight.

Sighing he went about applying first aid as more heroes began to arrive on scene. Ambulances were not far behind them and the Water Hose heroes were carted off to a hospital. According to the paramedics, they would be fine. The wounds while serious were not life-threatening.

Once Muscular was put in quirk restraining handcuffs he went down to his regular size. While the villain was still more muscular than most people it would give them an advantage. Heroes barely had ahold of the villain before he was scrambling to move.

Did the quirk wear off? Looking around and using Fiber Master he realized that it didnt wear off. It was erased. Eraserhead was standing just behind Tsunagu looking directly at them.

Eraserhead called out with a growl, "Snapshot surrender! You are surrounded by heroes and your quirk is erased."

So that was his name. Snapshot an interesting choice for a vigilante. One who seems to annoy the Erasure hero. It wasnt often they got to meet someone who could get under his skin.

Snapshot turned around and Tsunagu wasn't surprised to find the vigilante's face covered by a cowl. They weren't nearly as restricted in terms of line of sight as masks were. If this vigilante's quirk relied on sight as erasure did then he would want to maximize the line of sight while protecting his identity. This person was far smarter than the average vigilante.

Snapshot replied his voice modulator still on, "Eraserhead it's been a while since we last saw each other. Do you really think I would let you take me so easily?"

Tsunagu could hear the amusement in the other's voice. As if he truly thought he could get away. Normally Tsunagu would have already secured the vigilante. Having seen the other jump into a dangerous situation without any hesitation. Despite using his quirk he didnt hurt the villain and saved two pro heroes.

There were very specific circumstances that he as a hero would work with a vigilante. One they didnt hurt someone unless their own lives or the lives of civilians were in danger. Two they fought for what was right. Not for vengeance or glory. There were a few vigilantes who met these criteria. Maybe Snapshot did as well.

"How are the Water Hose heroes, Best Jeanist?" Questioned the vigilante suddenly.

Tsunagu stiffened slightly before he replied, "Their wounds are serious but not life-threatening. If you had not stopped Muscular when you did they would have died. We heroes," a sharp look was sent to Eraserhead, "Owe you a debt of gratitude."

Eraserhead glowered at him but the vigilante looked curious. Now that Snapshot was facing him he could see small tufts of green hair and piercing emerald eyes. Those eyes were of someone who had stared death in the face and lived to tell about it.

It wasnt that Tsunagu didnt understand the frustration of having a vigilante in his sector. He did but it was handling them the right way. If one was careful about it they could turn a vigilante into a hero. It didnt happen often and only for those who had an exemplary record and a recommendation. When it did happen though the new hero was more prepared than even UA alumni.

The key to it was to build trust between vigilante and a hero. Snapshot obviously enjoyed his chases with Eraserhead but there wasnt any trust between them. A hero would have to make the first move.

Tsunagu ordered to the place and heroes as the highest-ranking member there, "Stand aside and let him pass. Snapshot saved two lives today and who knows how many more in the future. Muscular needed to be removed from the streets. The takedown was flawless on Snapshot's part. So this time he walks away."

He pulled a card out from his pocket that had his number on it. Slowly he placed it on the ground and stepped aside. One by one the heroes and police followed suit. Snapshot was understandably wary of suddenly being let go. It would be the perfect chance for them to catch him. Yet here they were allowing him to leave.

Snapshot made to leave only stopping to pick up the card. It was tucked into the jacket before a wary glance was shot at Tsunagu. The vigilante was evaluating him. Wondering if he could be trusted. Then like a chameleon he blended into the shadows that covered the streets and was gone. Like the underground heroes, it seemed this vigilante liked the night which was nearing.

It took several hours for all the paperwork to be filled out. When it was done Tsunagu was not surprised to find Eraserhead waiting for him. It seemed they had a lot to talk about.

Eraserhead started drawing the Number 4 hero from his thoughts, "I have already sent you an email on all the information we have gathered on Snapshot."

Tsunagu could feel the exhaustion radiating off the hero. It had to be rough juggling teaching and hero work. Especially when said hero was chasing a vigilante.

"What can you tell me about him? Hes not a vigilante that I've heard about."

Eraserhead shook his head as he replied, "Even if you had heard of him before you probably would have forgotten about him. Officially Snapshot has been out of action for the last year. It would have been 15 months in two weeks. If it wasnt for the emails that he sent to Tsukauchi and I about villains with proof of wrongdoing we would have thought he was dead."

The realization hit Tsunagu like a ton of bricks. He declared with a small smile, "You were worried about him."

Eraserhead glanced away as he replied, "You would be too because honestly, I think Snapshot is a kid."

That had all amusement and teasing bleeding out from him. Snapshot a vigilante who just rescued two pro heroes was a child? That would explain his small stature. But what parents would allow a child to be out at all times of the night?

Now he understood why Eraserhead wanted to catch the vigilante. Not because he was a vigilante but because he was a child. Running a hand over his face he tried to decide how to handle this.

Izuku's POV

Criminals had gotten too complacent since he changed patrol routes he decided as he finished tying two criminals up. They were low levels who tried to rob a convenience store. He stopped them before anyone could get hurt. Both criminals were carrying guns and guns made criminals stupid.

Izuku using his quirk called Command was able to stop them before they got a shot off. Command could stop organic and nonorganic materials from moving in any direction he was pointed in. While it was powerful it still had its limitations as he found out a year ago.

Limitations like it could stop bullets for only a brief moment. An unfortunate fact he only found out when trying to save his mentor. Stephen Bartowski better known as the hacker Orion died over a year ago.

Orion was the one who designed his gear and taught him hacking. Five years they stood by each other through thick and thin. They set up an abandoned garage as their base. From the outside, it didnt look like much. On the inside, however, was a completely different story.

They illegally ran electricity into the building and boarded up most of the overlooks. There were a few that stayed open to allow airflow since they couldn't put in ventilation system. A computer set up was in one corner while a sleeping bag and tent were in another. It was set up on the second floor so that anyone who tried to follow him would have to get through the traps on the first floor. So far no one had been stupid enough to try.

After double-checking that the two criminals were secured he pushed up the sleeve to jacket. On his right forearm was a computer. Orion made it for him when he decided to become a vigilante. It worked as a computer and a phone. With some training, he learned how to hack from a distance using it.

He sent off the location to Tsukauchi. No doubt the man would be glad to hear from him beyond just sending files. After Orion's death, Izuku had changed patrol routes to where they were just random. This made it difficult for the media or police to pin anything on him.

This would confirm to the city that Snapshot was back in town. This time he was here to stay. After all, he could not abandon the city that his mentor loved for too long.

His computer pinged with a return message from the group chat with between him, Eraserhead, and Tsukauchi.

**Night Annoyances**

**Needssleep: More criminals? Are you back for good this time Snapshot?**

**Detectcoffee: Back? Snap when did you come back to town? Last reports had you in Hosu.**

Ah, the news must not have reached his favorite detective yet. It wouldn't take long for the other to find out about Water Hose. Now that he thought about it. He didnt remember seeing Tsukauchi amongst the officers. Maybe it was his day off.

**Nighttimeannoyance: Yeah I'm back in town. Detectcoffee check the news in the morning I'm sure they will be all over my very public return.**

**Detectcoffee: What did you do this time Snapshot?**

**Needssleep: He jumped in to save the Water Hose Dou. They are in the hospital just out of surgery. Doctors say they will make a full recovery.**

Izuku let out a breath he didnt know he was holding. It was good those two would make a full recovery. He didnt thinks he could take losing someone else on his watch. Even if he didnt know them.

The sound of sirens alerted Izuku that it was time to leave. The criminals would be out for a while longer. He really did not need to almost get caught twice in one night.

The return trip to Castle only took a few moments. The long route was taken to ensure he wasnt followed. Once inside though he knew he could relax.

Izuku pulled down his cowl and hood. Doing so revealed a tired green-haired teenager. At 13 Izuku had seen more death and destruction than anyone had a right to. Abandoned by his mother who originally thought he was quirkless. He lived on the streets for a year before he was found by Orion. Orion made Castle their home and taught him how to survive.

When he was 8 he decided to be a vigilante. He was tired of seeing people destroy each other for petty reasons. Orion made his costume with some input from Izuku.

It took a year for the police to really catch on that there was a vigilante in town. When they did they put Detective Tsukauchi on his case. Izuku hacked the man's phone creating a chat for them to use. Orion thought he was taking unnecessary risks doing that but admitted that his skills were up to par.

It wasnt until a year later that Eraserhead was assigned to catch him. That was when things got interesting. Izuku was nimble enough to avoid the man's capture weapon. Their quirks made fighting difficult. Being a mostly capture rather than fighting vigilante he had to adapt to stay out of jail.

Within a few weeks, Izuku added the hero to their chat. The man was not happy that a vigilante had his number. Eventually, the settled into a strange cycle. Izuku as Snapshot would bring down criminals in less patrolled areas. A quick message would be shot to the detective and hero. Eraserhead would give chase to him if the police had already picked up the criminals.

It kept the boy on his toes and peace settled between them. Orion insisted on being part of their chat but rarely spoke. Part of Izuku's wrist computer was that it monitored his vitals. An emergency signal went out when he got in way over his head. If Eraserhead had not arrived when he did Izuku would have died.

Sighing he pushed the thoughts of Orion from his mind and made his way to the computer. He was happy to find there weren't any new reports of crimes that needed his attention. It was nearing 3 am and he was exhausted.

He pulled off his jacket and began to undo the straps of his kevlar. The vest was a standard issue from the police department. Something he had "borrowed" from them. Next to come off were his BDUs. This left him in a white undershirt and black shorts. Unfortunately, they were his only civilian attire.

He would need to get new clothes when the seasons changed. It would be too dangerous to wear his jacket out. Even without his cowl it was too easily recognized by the heroes. The way it hung off his frame would be a dead give away.

An alert from his wrist computer made him look down. It was a chat message making wonder why the two were still awake.

**Night Annoyances**

**Detectcoffee: Nighttimeannoyance What in the hell were you thinking?! That was an A-Rank villain. He could have killed you!**

**Nighttimeannoyance: I wasnt thinking tbh. I was just scouting out the city before patrol.**

**Needssleep: In costume? Where was your partner? He usually does your scouting for you.**

Immediately Izuku signed off without answering. His hands shook as he removed the wrist computer. He couldn't talk to them about his failure. They would never understand.

Aizawa's POV

Stunned he sat on the rooftop not comprehending what just happened. Things were going normally in their insane chat but the moment he asked about Snapshot's partner the vigilante went offline. Did they have a falling out? Was that why the kid went silent for so long?

All he could see was the chat declaring Snapshot offline. Shouta was tough on the kid just like he would be with his own students. All he wanted was to see him safe. Being a vigilante in high crime areas did not mean that he was safe.

A ding from his voice announced a new message. Hoping it was from Snapshot he opened it. A flare of disappointment went through him when he saw it was Tsukauchi.

**Detectcoffee: Did we say something wrong?**

**Needssleep: I'm not sure. All we can do is wait and see if he responds later. Wherever you are out there Snapshot stay safe.**


	2. Return part 2

_**A vigilante's return?** _

_**In the early evening hours of Thursday the 3rd, an emergency signal went out requesting aid. The Pro Hero Duo known as Water Hose engaged the A-Rank villain known as Muscular. Pro Heroes from neighboring areas rushed to their aid.** _

_**For those who don't know the Water Hose Duo deal mostly in rescues. When it comes to fighting villains they see very little action. They are best known for aiding firefighters in city fires and putting out forest fires.** _

_**It is not yet known how they came across Muscular or whether or not he ambushed them. Witnesses say that Water Hose not only defended civilians around them they also found the villain's weakness. For a set of heroes that rarely see battle, they fought hard.** _

_**In the end, however, their strength alone wasnt enough. They fell to his brute strength. To those watching it seemed as if the heroes would give their lives protecting the civilians. Then the miracle happened.** _

_**A familiar command of stop rang out in the streets. A figure in black military pants and a sweatshirt stood between the fallen heroes and the villain. For those unfamiliar with the area, they were surprised by the villain not moving. Seemingly obeying the command to stop.** _

_**For those that have lived in Musutafu over the last few years cheered at the sight. Four years ago according to the Musutafu police, a new vigilante appeared. Known as Snapshot he has a trademark quirk that hasn't been seen in any civilian or hero before. Limitations are currently unknown to the public but they are able to stop organic and inorganic objects equally. According to insider sources, the quirk can also stop groups of objects as well.** _

_**Musutafu rejoices at the return of their favorite vigilante. After a year's absence, many civilians who walk the streets were beginning to wonder if he had been captured. Some theories even speculated that he was killed in a villain fight. Local law enforcement refused to answer any questions on if they were still receiving information from him.** _

_**With his return, last night hope is rising once more in the city. Hope that peace will return as it had before his disappearance. Snapshot we at the paper wish you well and hope that you're back for good this time.** _

Aizawa's POV

Rubbing a hand down his face he sighed tiredly. The press was all over the return of Snapshot. Not surprising really. Before his sudden disappearance, they fell in love with him. A vigilante who could stop villains and save civilians at the same time was bound to be loved. Especially considering no one was hurt by the quirk. 

Some civilians even said that his medical knowledge was on par with paramedics. For Shouta that was worrying as he was sure Snapshot was a teenager. His best guess was that he was between 15-18. It would explain how the other was still growing. 

Shouta did a basic search of all of UA's students searching for someone who fit the description. He knew that if they were already a student they would most likely be in general education or support class. For the most part business, students had no interest in fighting. Their focus was on promoting their chosen heroes. 

Every single one that fit their vigilante's stature had alibis. Even those that didn't were easily dismissed by differences in quirks. The quirk registry wasnt much help either. No one in Musutafu or the surrounding areas had a quirk like Command. All in all, unless they caught him they were unlikely to figure out his civilian identity. 

This was what led him to sit in the police chief's office. If it was orchestrated by the Hero Commission there would be at least one representative here. Instead, it was just him, the police chief, and Tsukauchi. 

What was going on? Not that he wasn't all for going behind the Commission's back but this was odd. They were annoying and liked to stick their noses where it doesn't belong. It wasn't often that the police went against them. 

Tsuragamae began watching both the hero and detective carefully, "This morning Musutafu as a whole was alerted to the return of their vigilante. I understand Best Jeanist stepped in last night in favor of the vigilante. That they went free."

Shouta replied, "That's right. Unfortunately, I was needed to ensure that Muscular would not getaway. Even with quirk suppressing cuffs, he is incredibly strong. Then I had a talk with the Number 4 hero. Later in the evening Tsukauchi and I received a message in the group chat from Snapshot. He confirmed that he was back for good. If his words are to be believed he stumbled across the attack while gathering information."

He paused for a moment considering his words. There was a possibility that they were wrong. That Snapshot's partner was still alive. A possibility that they just had a falling out. His reaction screamed something more personal. It was like when Oboro died and Shouta tried to cut himself off from everyone. He had been afraid to get hurt again. To get close to someone only to see them die. This was why he was so hard on his students. If he wasn't then they would die in the field. 

Then he continued, "Normally his information gathering was done by his partner. We know less about his partner than we know about Snapshot. No quirk, physical description, or relation to our vigilante. Not even a name at this point."

That's when Tsukauchi picked up the conversation, "I went over what we did know of this partner. Unlike Snapshot every communication with us completely anonymous. The only way we knew it was him that there would be two symbols at the bottom of the document. The Greek sign of Delta and the infinity. Communication from the partner stopped a few weeks before Snapshot disappeared. When asked about his partner last night Snapshot immediately went offline. There is a strong possibility that the partner is now deceased. Which means our vigilante is now running his operation alone."

"To make matters worse I believe Snapshot is a kid," Shouta picked up before Tsuragamae could cut in, "My speculation is that he is between 15-18. This means he started his vigilante career at 11 at the earliest. During the years I've chased him he has slowly gotten taller as a child would. Given his personality, I do not believe this is faked." 

Tsuragamae sat back in his chair considering their words. Shouta believed if given the chance the kid would make a good hero. It was just a matter of convincing him. Convincing Tsuragamae wouldn't hurt either. In truth, if he didn't agree to the idea then they would have to catch Snapshot. Something at this point he was beginning to believe was impossible. If they didn't however the Hero Commission would do something drastic. Like, call Endeavour in.

"What is the likelihood of Snapshot meeting with either of you?" Queried Tsuragamae, "Would he agree to a one on one meeting under the agreement that no one is to arrest him?"

Shouta thought for a moment. The vigilante might be young but he was as cynical as he was playful at times. If it was him as Eraserhead trying to see up a meeting he very much doubted the vigilante would show. The vigilante would assume it was a trap. Any hope of them making peace with the vigilante would be gone. Most likely it would run the other to ground again. 

Glancing over at Tsukauchi he remembered the early parts of the investigation. Snapshot wouldn't let any get close enough to see him for a good while. Detectives and heroes alike had trouble just getting a quick glance at the vigilante. No one was sure what Tsukauchi did but he was the first to be acknowledged by Snapshot. If there was anyone that could get a true meeting with Snapshot it would be the detective. 

Shouta answered honestly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Snapshot trusts no one. But there was one person who was able to get close to him in the beginning," glancing at Tsukauchi, "Maybe you can get an honest one on one meeting." 

"I'm already regretting this plan and I don't even know what it is yet."

Izuku's POV 

Tsunagu Hakamata was written in green letters across his chest. In his eyes, soulmates only brought pain and heartache. It had been that way for the parents who abandoned him. As well as for Orion who took him in. 

Orion only met his soulmate once and the man rejected him. Neither Izuku nor Orion knew why. Just that at the time the bond wasnt wanted. It hurt his mentor and father figure for years afterward. So much so that he kept the mark covered up constantly right up until his death. 

Izuku for his part doesn't want anything to do with his own soulmate. While he had not met the other he didnt want them to get hurt. His life was not an easy one and it didnt leave room for someone unprepared. 

A ping from his computer caught his attention. It was late morning making it unusual for Eraserhead or Detective Tsukauchi to make contact with him so early. Moving so that he sat in his chair pulled up the chat. To his surprise, it was his chat with the hero and detective. 

**Night Annoyances**

**Detectcoffee: @Nighttimeannoyance are you awake?**

**Nighttimeannoyance: As awake as I can be. What do you need?**

There was a ping from another chat within the app. A pm from Detectcoffee surprisingly enough. He moved over to the pms to see what the man wanted. 

**Detectcoffee: I wanted to talk to you privately. There has been a proposal put out in your favor.**

A proposal? What did the detective mean? What did he want in return for the proposal? His hands shook at the questions that ran through his mind. 

**Nighttimeannoyance: What kind of proposal? What is the cost of this proposal?**

**Detectcoffee: I would like us to meet tonight to discuss it. I swear to you that if you agree to come it will only be myself there. You can choose a meeting place and time.**

Izuku stared at the message stupidly for a long moment. Detective Tsukauchi wanted to meet him one on one? If this had come from a hero he would have assumed that it was a trap. With the detective, he knew it was the truth. Tsukauchi would come alone to wherever he decided. Sighing tiredly he began to type out on the screen already having an idea of where.

**Nighttimeannoyance: Sent location. Meet me here at 8:30 tonight. Don't betray me, detective.**

**Detectcoffee: I won't. See you then**. 

With that, they both signed off and Izuku prepared for the meeting. It might only be late morning but surveillance would be key. If it was a trap he would be ready for it. After a few moments, he set up three cameras to alert him if anyone came to the area. 

After a quick nap and shoving down a ration bar he returned to his computer. To his surprise and delight, no one had come by the warehouse. It was in an abandoned part of town not far from Castle. The perfect place for him to meet with Tsukauchi. 

Twenty minutes to when he was supposed to meet Tsukauchi found him watching from the rooftop. He was watching the building in his complete vigilante gear. The only way this was going to work was if he was sure Tsukauchi wasn't going to screw him over. 

Five minutes till their meeting time he easily spotted the detective. He was wearing a white long-sleeved button-down shirt and black slacks. Over the shirt was a warm looking jacket. To the young vigilante's surprise, he was not wearing his trenchcoat. 

Taking a deep breath to center himself he followed Tsukauchi inside. The detective did a quick sweep of the room. His efficiency shouldn't have been a surprise. Yet it was if only for a brief moment. It did seem that Tsukauchi was intent on following through. He was right to place his trust in the man. 


	3. Return part 3

A/N thanks to everyone who supports me and my fic. We have a server for anyone who wants to talk or hang out with other writers. https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w

Tsukauchi's POV

It was nerve-wracking to wait to see if Snapshot would appear. This whole plan was a bad idea. There was no way the vigilante would agree to their plan. It wasn't that Naomasa didnt want it to work. In fact, he wanted the vigilante to agree to this. 

The agreement was that Naomasa and Snapshot would meet once a week. He would bring the vigilante food to build some trust between them. Working with the police would allow Snapshot to get wounds tended to. As it stood currently the vigilante had to take care of any wounds himself. There was a chance that he would get in way over his head and end up dead. 

That was why they came up with this idea to protect vigilante. They would never forgive themselves if they didnt do all that was possible to protect him. 

A soft creak of the door he entered from sound. It seemed that Snapshot did come as he said he would. Naomasa turned to face the vigilante. It only took him a moment to realize that he was short, barely halfway up to his chest. Green eyes watched him with a sense of wariness. 

Naomasa greeted with a gentle smile, "Snapshot thank you for coming. I wasnt sure if you would actually trust me enough to come."

Snapshot shrugged as he replied, "I don't trust you to not take me in. However, I know that you are alone and no one followed you. That is the only reason that I'm here was that you kept your end of the deal. If you're expecting any form of trust though you have another thing coming."

Green eyes glared at him hard as if daring him to dispute his words. Someone obviously left deep scars on this boy. Whoever did it made the boy trust absolutely no one in the world. It would make an agreement forming between them much more difficult. Then again he knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Nothing ever came easy in his line of work. 

Naomasa held out the file to Snapshot and after a moment of suspicious looks, he took it. All he could do now was wait to see if the boy would agree to it. Nothing in it required Snapshot to reveal who he was or what he looked like. There was an absolute zero chance of him agreeing if they put that in there. This was about bringing him closer to the heroes and police. Not driving him away. 

"Is this real?" Snapshot choked out in surprise, "This isn't a trick to draw me out only to put me in jail. What about the heroes who want to put me in jail?"

Naomasa answered easily, "It is not a trick. The heroes cannot do anything about you if you agree. It will essentially be as if you are an undercover officer. If you agree it will be put out on hero net no later than an hour after I leave here. Only the police and hero agencies will know unless you decide to make it public. The Police Chief's only stipulation was that you come and meet him sometime this week. You would be allowed to keep your cowl up and your weapons on you. You'd be free to leave whenever you wished as well."

There was a brief pause as his words were considered. All Naomasa could do was watch as the boy read through everything silently. He didnt know what would happen if the kid didnt agree. It wouldn't be pretty on his end though. He stuck his neck out to get this agreement. Tsuragamae had been the easy side of things. Heroes not so much. They were less inclined to believe a vigilante would do some good. Even after word got out about what happened to the Water Hose Duo. 

Naomasa firmly believed that if that article had not come out they would have shot the idea down. It wasnt often that the media helped in cases like this. However, their love for Snapshot mirrored that of the public's so there was little choice. Or the heroes would risk losing rank and money. 

Snapshot questioned keeping a neutral tone, "If I do this who would I be meeting with? I do not trust many on your side of things. So who would I be meeting with if I agreed?"

Naomasa answered easily, "If you are agreeable then it would be myself or Eraserhead. Best Jeanist also offered to act as a neutral party as he has only interacted with you once."

Best Jeanist admitted it would be outside of his normal hours but he was willing to accept that. It seemed just like many of those who interacted with Snapshot, Best Jeanist was taken with him. Someone who would throw their own life away to make sure that a civilian went home was unique. 

Heroes and the police learned early that they couldn't save everyone. There were times when you would be too slow or you weren't strong enough. Those times were what broke the rookies if they didn't have a support system. Something the public didnt hear about was the suicide rates in first year heroes. They were higher than anyone not in the procession would think. Some just could not handle the losses of their line of work. It got to them mentally. A fact that he knew better than most. 

How many times had he comforted Yagi or Sansa for not being fast enough? Too many to count. Both of his best friends had too soft of hearts for their line of work. Helping them through their own pain was something he didnt mind doing. He would not let them become a statistic to be ignored. 

Now the question was who would Snapshot put his faith in? Would it be him or one of the heroes? Or he would he tell them to all go to hell? They were all equally as likely to happen. 

"I'll agree to this as long as it's you who I meet with," said Snapshot evenly, "I understand that I'll run into Eraserhead on patrols. That's normal for us anyways but I trust you marginally more than him."

Naomasa agreed with a relieved sigh. Their meeting only lasted a few movements longer. It hashed out when they would meet and where. Given the placement of their current spot, it was perfect for both of them. If any changes needed to be made they could use pm's or call. All in all, it was a successful meeting. 

Izuku's POV 

The week after his meeting with Tsukauchi was hell. With Snapshot's reappearance, criminals were coming out of the woodworks. Everyone wanted a piece of the vigilante. Not that they could handle him even in groups. It was the nice part of his quirk. Whether in groups or single criminals as long as it was in one direction he could stop them. 

With there being an agreement between him and heroes he no longer had to run off when the villains were put in cuffs. It was a nice change from what he was used to. Several heroes were still wary of him and he, them but they were slowly getting used to each other. Eraserhead's change had been a pleasant surprise. 

So far they had made a habit of sharing coffee in their late-night patrols. They alternated between who would bring the coffee. Izuku didnt have the money to be spending on their coffee. Most of his money went to what little food he could get. 

He wasnt sure if he could mention it to Eraserhead or not. If he did it could be used against him. Or the hero could try to help him with food. He had not decided if he would yet or not. Most of his attention was put towards the criminals he needed to bring down. It was insane enough that he and Tsukauchi had to push back their first meeting time. 

It was well after two in the morning nearing three that he finally made his way to the warehouse. The detective was there in his uniform from the police station. Scents of different kinds of food filled the air making his stomach rumble with hunger. That was right he hadn't eaten in two days. Joys of having to ration his food. 

Tsukauchi greeted with a tired smile, "Snapshot good to see you are unharmed from this week's insanity. I hope you're hungry I stopped for dinner since I was unable to eat earlier."

He opened his mouth to protest only for his stomach to give another loud grumble. A soft look crossed the man's face as he continued, "You do not have to face me while you eat. Or even eat here if you don't want to. I thought you could use a good meal in you after the hectic week we've had."

Cautiously Izuku approached the man and the food. The food was placed on a table that wasnt there the week before. On the table were mexican rice, refried beans, and enchiladas. The smelled amazing even though he had not had them before. 

Tsukauchi explained looking a little sheepish, "The owner is an old friend of mine. She always gives me way too much food so eat as much as you like." 

Slowly he reached for one of the aluminum plates. When he grabbed it he turned slightly so that when he pulled down his cowl Tsukauchi couldn't see his face. At the same time, he could still watch the detective. 

They both ate in silence and to his further surprise, Tsukauchi placed a soda between them. It was obvious he was trying to help Izuku without making it obvious. While he didnt trust the man yet. Still, he was showing that Izuku could learn to trust him. 

Sipping on the soda he said, "Thank you for the meal, detective. It's been a while since I had more than ration bars."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the man flinch. A contemplative look crossed the man's face. As Izuku finished the soda he pulled up his cowl. 

Tsukauchi questioned as Izuku stood, "Do you not have enough food at home? It would make sense now that I think about it. You are short and skinny much too skinny for your age. I'm thinking you're in your mid-teens."

Izuku had to stop himself from snorting at that. He was only thirteen but it makes sense that they thought he was older. He tried to act older than he was to keep them off his trail. The fact that they thought he was older was in his favor. 

Slowly he question in way of a reply, "What home?"

Shock crossed the detective's face. It was obvious that he didnt expect that. Izuku was essentially homeless. Castle was in no way shape or form an actual home. Izuku wasn't naive enough to think that it could be. Any hope to call someplace home was destroyed with Orion's death. 

Tsukauchi questioned his voice breaking slightly, "You're homeless?"

Izuku shrugged before heading towards the door. Tsukauchi tried to continue, "You don't have to be on your own. No child should be homeless."

"It's not something I can help, detective," said the boy his voice cold, "There are things you can change in this life. The past is not one of them. Our agreement stands but I do not trust you. If you want to learn about me you will have to earn the trust."

With that, he disappeared from the room heading for Castle. What he did not see was the shocked look on Tsukauchi's face. Or the way he seemed to consider everything that had just been said.


	4. Stain part 1

Izuku's POV 

Nervous energy filled him as he entered the police station. It was part of his agreement but he couldn't help the nervousness. So far everyone had kept their agreement. That didnt mean that they wouldn't try something now that he was on their turf. 

This meeting was delayed due to the hectic week they had before. Barely being able to meet Tsukauchi had put things into perspective. At least the police chief had been understanding and agreed to wait until things died down. 

As soon as he entered the station their receptionist's eyes were on him. They widened with surprise then softened as they took in his appearance. Did she know he was a vigilante? If so why wasnt she angry about it?

She waved him towards the back before picking up the phone. Cautiously he entered unsure of how he would be greeted. Izuku hesitated before entering the bullpen. He hid a flinch when all eyes turned lay on him. Officers that had been chasing him for years now watched him warily. They seemed to be just as wary of him as he was of them. Flexing his hand he readied himself to use his quirk in order to escape if necessary. 

A voice called out drawing his attention, "Snapshot you made it. No trouble I hope?"

Tsukauchi entered the bullpen from the Chief's office. His dark gaze made several officers flinch back and return to their regular duties. Izuku gave him a grateful smile that was hidden by his cowl. Not that he would pull his cowl down in a police station. That would be asking for trouble. 

Izuku replied calmly, "I made it just fine, Tsukauchi. No trouble."

The detective nodded as he waved the vigilante over. Together they entered the Chief's office. In it was a very tall, sturdily built man with the head of a beagle. The area around his eyes and his ears is a dark brown, the two sides separated by a tan line that runs down his forehead, widening at his muzzle, which is flecked with pale brown. He has a large, black nose and dark eyes, and, although the rest of his body is of normal human shape, his skin appears to be the same tan color as most of his face. 

Leaning against the wall was Eraser who looked very much like he needed more coffee. Poor hero, he had to patrol at night and teach kids during the day. Izuku would not want that job. 

While it wasnt his first time seeing an animal mutation quirk it wasnt often that he saw one like this. Most of the time it was a full-body mutation or a transformation. The only other one he had seen like this was officer Sansa. That particular officer didnt like him very much after the catnip incident. 

Even just the thought of the time he broke into the station to put catnip into the cat officer's desk was enough to bring a smile to his face. Tsukauchi was contemplating murder after that for weeks. Izuku did love causing chaos amongst his favorite people. 

Tsuragamae greeted in an oddly warm voice, "Welcome, Snapshot. I was beginning to wonder if we would ever meet. I am Kenji Tsuragamae and I have been told that you agreed to our proposition."

Izuku folded his arms across his chest as he agreed, "I did. That does not mean I trust any of you, however. Should you betray me I'll disappear again. This time I won't reappear and you will lose a valuable ally."

Tsukauchi decided to put in his two cents there, "We won't betray your trust as long as you don't betray ours. We are taking a big risk with this deal. If it got out before we are ready it could destroy any faith people have left in the system."

Izuku might be a vigilante but he wasnt stupid. He knew how bad that would be for everyone if that happened. It was why they were keeping his involvement on the down-low until they were ready. He didnt know what the detective was planning but the man was being given a chance. What he did with it was up to him. 

Eraser grunted, "We still have questions that we would like answered. Specifically about your quirk. If you are comfortable sharing that is."

He knew this was coming. In order for them to work together, they needed to know how each of their quirks worked. Otherwise, a downside to one quirk could be exploited. That could only end badly if it happened. 

On top of that, they knew that he had a spot-on analysis of their quirks. He had been chased by and worked together with Eraser to know every in and out of his quirk. For their part, it was difficult to tell what was his quirk and what was just skill. So it made sense that they would use this moment to share information safely. 

Izuku sighed tiredly, "My quirk is called Command. As you know it can stop organic and inorganic objects from moving including those that are already in motion. It is activated by a snap of my fingers and the word Stop. It only works in the direction that I'm facing. If I change directions it deactivates."

Tsukauchi pulled out a pad to write notes on his. For a moment only the scratching of his pencil could be heard. 

Tsukauchi questioned after a moment, "What about any drawbacks?"

Izuku froze externally. Internally he was in a panic. Behind his eyes, he watched as he tried to use his quirk to stop the bullet heading for Orion. It worked only for a few seconds before the bullet struck his friend in the heart killing him instantly. 

Over a year later and he still didnt know why someone had wanted to kill his partner. Orion had been overly secretive over his past. All Izuku knew about it honestly was that he was being chased by a black ops group. This made Izuku closed off towards everyone due to not knowing who the group belonged to. 

Izuku missed his partner and the time that they spent together. Orion had been the closest thing to a father that he had. Losing him broke Izuku in more ways than he could express. A year later he still didnt have any leads on who ordered his death. One day he would find out and would avenge Orion. 

A hand touching his shoulder caused him to flinch back. Looking up he saw that Tsukauchi had moved closer. There were worry and questions in his onyx eyes.

Izuku took a deep before he stepped away and apologized to the man, "Sorry I got lost in my thoughts. It does have weaknesses but I'm not comfortable with sharing given that you could exploit it easily."

Tsukauchi mirrored his move moving back as he said, "That's fine. Is there anything else you wish to share with us? Sir, any other questions?"

Tsuragamae looked over the vigilante for a moment. Neither of them said anything instead chose to assess each other. 

Then the man said, "I have a question. With a quirk like yours, why not join a hero school?"

Izuku sighed sadly, "When you are told from a young age that you are useless you eventually begin to believe it. I dont have any formal education. What hero school would take someone like me?"

Eraser countered, "UA for one. Nezu has taken in unusual students before. Not only that but you have the intelligence, the capability, and the potential to do well as a hero student."

Izuku shrugged. One person saying he had potential did not erase years of pain. It didnt help given what happened to Orion. Still, he appreciated what the hero was trying to do. 

Tsuragamae said after a moment. "If you agree to add me to the chat then I have nothing else."

Izuku gave a grin as he said, "I'll see you around. Try not to overwork yourself, Detectcoffee. It would be a shame to lose the person I trust in the department."

Tsukauchi's eyes widened as if he realized what Izuku was about to do. He shouted just as Izuku dropped one of his smoke bombs, "Snapshot dont do it!"

A second too late as he finished the shout smoke filled the room. Izuku slipped out of the station in the confusion. Once out on the streets, he began his patrol again. Tsukauchi would add Tsuragamae to their chat. Izuku would have to come up with a name for the man though. 

The patrol was unusually quiet given all that happened the week before. It set his teeth on edge and made the vigilante more paranoid than usual. Nothing good ever came out of quiet. 

Two weeks had passed since he met with the Police Chief. Most nights he would stay with the criminals long enough to assure Tsukauchi that he was fine before taking off again. Tonight he had only seen two criminals both of which had gone down without much issue. 

As he finished his patrol and was heading back to Castle there was a scream that came from someone young. Izuku rerouted towards where the scream had come from. From the rooftop, he could see a young boy being harassed by an older man. 

Not waiting to see what the man wanted he dropped down upon them. While startled the criminal recovered quickly. He pulled out a knife and came at the vigilante. 

Blocking the first strike he kicked the man in the chest. It sent him stumbling back and Izuku didn't waste his advantage. Two strikes later had the man crumbling to the ground unconscious. Not hesitating he zip-tied the other's hands then turned his attention to the child. 

For a moment all he could think was. What the fuck? The child had midnight black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants with grey sneakers. If Izuku had to guess the kid wasnt older than six or seven years old. 

Bending to a knee he questioned, "You alright there, kid? What are you doing out so late by yourself?"

The kid answered quietly with a wobbly smile, "I'm okay. Thank you for saving me, Snapshot. I was looking for you."

Izuku stiffened. What did this kid want with him? How did he even know that Izuku existed?

The kid continued on, "I wanted to thank you for what you did. You saved my mom and dad. They are the Water Hose Duo."

Oh... OH! This must be the kid that they were fighting so hard to see again. Little wonder. If he lost his parents now it was unlikely that he would ever look up to the heroes again. He wouldn't be able to see past what happened to his parents.

He smiled as he said gently, "Think nothing of it kid. I'm just doing what I can to protect those who call this city home. Your parents did most of the work. They blinded Muscular's right eye which allowed me the chance to use my quirk. I'm sorry I wasnt able to arrive faster. How are they doing anyway?"

The kid's face fell for a moment as he said, "They are healing as the doctor wants but he said mom might not be able to return to hero work. Her arm was hurt really bad and she might not be able to use her quirk anymore."

Izuku's eyes softened as he whispered gently, "That's got to be hard on her but you know it's not the end of the world. She will be able to stay home more with you. Despite what we do being rewarding it means we miss out on a lot. So go home and be sure to give her a big smile. I'm positive that's all she wants from you."

The kid's eyes filled with tears as he nodded enthusiastically. From there Izuku insisted on walking the kid home. He watched from the shadows ask Kota, the kid's name entered through the front door. His position allowed him to see the male Water Hose hero scolding the boy for scaring them like that. 

Izuku was surprised at how well the man looked. If one didnt know that he was a hero they wouldn't have been able to guess that he had nearly been killed. It put into perspective at how bad the woman must be. At least he knew that Kota was in good hands. Despite the scolding nature, he could hear the worry in the man's words. 

Part of Izuku wondered what that was like. Even when he still lived with his mother she didnt care about him like that. A small part of him was jealous that Kota had two parents that obviously loved him. Something that he never and would ever have.


	5. Stain part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Koritsia: thanks for your review my friend. 

Izuku's POV 

A kick hit him square in the small of his back. It sent him stumbling forward trying to regain his balance. This wasnt the time to be caught off guard by a criminal. This villain was former vigilante Stendhal. Now he was the Hero Killer Stain. If he wasnt careful Stain would kill him. 

So far Izuku had been unable to use his quirk. Instead he had to draw his knife just to keep Stain off of him. If things kept going the way they were he would be killed. 

As he turned to try and face the man he had to jump back. A knife silenced through the air where he had been only a second before. What was this guy's problem? Izuku hadn't interfered with in his brand of justice. Usually the Hero Killer avoided where others worked. So what had drawn him out like this?

The thoughts were chased away as he went back to dodging and blocking. He knew that Stain's quirk had to do with blood. It was the only way the knives made sense. 

Sparks lit up the alleyway as the two danced. More than once Izuku barely dodged in time to avoid a knife cutting into his upper arm. With these strikes came new tears into his jacket. 

Stain was avoiding body strikes which meant he knew Izuku was wearing armor. He was specifically aiming to draw blood which only further cemented his ideas. From what he had seen through borrowed police files there wasnt much of a fight put up when Stain attacked his victims.

This meant he was an ambush attacker relying on stealth to get close enough to use his quirk. It was only his running away from Eraserhead that allowed him to catch onto that he was being followed. If he had been anyone else he most likely would have fallen for it as well. 

Suddenly Stain swept his legs out from under him. Izuku's back slammed painfully into the concrete. It knocked the breath out of him. Stain at some point had drawn his sword but didnt use it. Right up until he stabbed it into Izuku's shoulder. Instead of hitting the vest the blade went above it. 

As Stain pulled it free he let out a cry of pain. His modulator screeched in anger at the sound unable to comprehend it. 

He raised his left hand snapping as he called out, "Stop!"

Just as he had snapped Stain licked his blood off the blade. Immediately all muscles in killer and vigilante went stiff. Neither were able to move an inch even if they wanted to. 

So he was right. A blood based paralyzing quirk. That was different he had to admit. It wasnt one he had come across before as a vigilante or his civilian persona. 

Stain grumbled, "This is unusual. You fight well for a brat, vigilante Snapshot."

"How?"

"Your stature," answered the man with a low growl, "Your height is always changing because you're still growing. You're not the only one who analyzes those he stalks. I estimate your in your early to mid teens. No later than that due to your size."

Izuku snarked back, "I could just be small you know. There are those who dont grow very tall."

Stain looked like he wanted to shrug as he said, "Could be but your reaction tells me it's not. Tell me something vigilante," Izuku turned his head to the side curiosity shining in his green eyes, "Why do you do vigilante work?"

Izuku groaned as pain shot through his shoulder, "I want to help people. That's why I do vigilante work. I was told that I couldn't be a hero because my quirk was late coming in. I was abandoned by my family because they thought I was quirkless."

Stain said with a frown, "Abandoned by society yet you still seek to save it. How do you feel about the heroes?"

Izuku sighed, "It depends on the hero. I cannot stand heroes like Endeavour. He wants to be the strongest and doesnt care about the casualties. On the other side of things I like heroes like Ingenium and Eraserhead. Ingenium occasionally brings me food while Eraserhead chased me until recently."

"Until recently?"

Izuku grinned as he said, "Unofficially they have made me a hero. I get to continue my work as long as I check in with them once a week. Doesn't look like I'll make it this week though."

Tsukauchi was probably wondering where the hell he was. He was surprised that his phone wasnt being blown up. Maybe the man hadn't noticed the time. Right that was about as likely as Eraser not appearing at one of his scenes. 

Izuku felt his hand twitch. Was he getting control over his body back? He tried to not let the surprise show on his face. Stain must have seen the twitch however. 

He stated almost dismissively, "You must have type O blood. As soon as you can move leave, Snapshot," Izuku gaped at him, "You have the heart of a true hero. I dont kill true heroes. I had only meant to test your potential tonight. If you had failed and turned out to be a false hero. I would have killed you. So leave before you bleed out. Understand this however, should we cross paths again do not get in my way. I wont let you go a second time."

Izuku snarked, "I do believe we are both in the same predicament. I could just as easily turn you over to the police."

Finally he could move Izuku pressed his hand into the wound. It was bleeding a lot more than it should have. If he didnt treat it soon he would pass out from blood loss. Damn Stain and his serrated blades. 

Izuku searched his pockets for his phone not taking his eyes off the villain. When he found it he let out a colorful string of curses. 

"Language," chided the villain with an insane grin. 

"Fuck you," snapped back Izuku, "Did you have to destroy my phone?"

"Yes," snarked Stain, "Go, Snapshot may we not meet a second time."

"Stay out of my city and we wont have a problem," Izuku was about to leave when he added, "If you go after the heroes under my protection I will come after you. This peace can last as long or as short as you are willing."

With that he disappeared into the night. For now they could settle on an agreement. Stain stayed out of his city and away from those he protected and Izuku stayed out of his way. How long it would last neither knew. Izuku's main worry for the moment was treating the shoulder wound. Back to Castle it was. 

Tsukauchi's POV 

Pacing their usual meeting spot wasnt getting him anywhere. It was midnight over two hours after they were supposed to meet for the usual weekly check in. The food Naomasa had brought long since went cold. A feeling of dread sank into the pit of his stomach. 

Snapshot was nothing if not punctual for their meetings. For him to be this late meant something was wrong. Once more he tried their chat. 

Night Annoyances

Detectcoffee: @Needssleep any sign of him tonight?

Needssleep: There were reports of a disturbance in Sector 7. By the time I got there both parties were gone. There was a large pool of blood on the ground and a trail leading away from the alley. 

Detectcoffee: @Nighttimeannoyance tell me that blood doesnt belong to you. If you are injured we can take you to the hospital.

Nothing. Not a word was sent in reply and it was starting to make them panic. No one had seen Snapshot all evening. 

Tsuragamae ended up sending out an order to all officers to be on the look out. If they spotted the vigilante they were not to engage. Instead they were to report his position to Eraser or Naomasa. 

They received no word that night or even into the next day. With each passing hour they became increasingly worried. The last time Snap had gone this quiet he disappeared for over a year. 

As annoyed as they got with vigilantes and the paperwork they brought with them the police did care. They didnt want to see them get hurt. Losing contact with one made them panic. They wondered if he would end up on their desks. To be just another homicide. They would never know if they were. 

It wasnt until nearly 24 hours after their meeting time that Naomasa finally got a message. 

Nighttimeannoyance: IM ALIVE FUCKERS!

Tsukauchi could only stare at his phone in shock. That was not what he was expecting in response to their panic. Of course it was Eraser who beat him to the punch in response. 

Needssleep: Where hell have you been? Do you know how worried we were when you didnt show up to your usual meeting with Tsukauchi?

Nighttimeannoyance: Sorry Eraser. 

Naomasa had to step in before Eraser scared off the vigilante. 

Detectcoffee: You worried us, Snap. You usually are on time for meetings. If something comes up you let us know. 

Needssleep: All of the underground was looking last night after the blood was found in Sector 7. Are you injured?

For a moment there was silence. It appeared as if Snapshot would disappear again when he answered. Ice went through their veins. 

Nighttimeannoyance: I crossed blades with the Hero Killer last night. Sector 7 was roughly where I was patrolling. 

Detectcoffee: Where are you? We will send an ambulance and meet you at the hospital!

Nighttimeannoyance: I dont need one, Detective. I am perfectly capable of stitching up my own shoulder. Besides we came to an agreement. He stays out of my city and away from certain heroes. And I stay away from him. 

Needssleep: Problem child you dont simply make a deal with a serial killer. 

Nighttimeannoyance: Too bad for you I did. 

Nighttimeannoyance is now offline

Needssleep: Damn it he's gone again. 

Needssleep is now offline

Detectcoffee: @Nighttimeannoyance meet at the usual spot tomorrow night? I promise no ambulances.

Detectcoffee is now offline

Naomasa rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Snapshot was going to avoid them again and he didn't want that. All he wanted was the vigilante to be safe. Or at least as safe as he could be given his chosen profession. 

Naomasa had just sighed when his phone went off again. He was almost afraid to look. There was a good chance of Snapshot telling him to go to hell. 

Nighttimeannoyance: I'll be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server if you want to hang out: https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


End file.
